buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
was the dominant species of the Earth dimension, following the rule of the Old Ones. History Origins The humans of Earth originated on the continent Africa, and were terrorized by various demons even before recorded history. The first Slayer was created by three wizards called the Shadowmen during this time period to combat and overthrow the demons."Prologue" After all the pure demons were killed or driven to other dimensions, the demon species remaining on Earth were all hybridized with humans in one way or other — the most notable being vampires, blood-drinking demons who inhabit dead human bodies."The Harvest" Humans also existed in the dimension of Pylea where they lived as slaves, called "cows", to the dominant demon species. This was the norm until the ruling Covenant of Trombli was overthrown, and the human and demon citizens of Pylea were declared equal."There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" Reception to the supernatural For much of recorded history, the majority of humans lived unaware or in denial of the existence of supernatural forces, with exceptions such as humans magic practitioners and professional demon hunters, who still hid themselves. The remaining demons on Earth lived in secret, many of them preying upon humans and human vices covertly. The supernatural became public knowledge in the early 21st century, after vampires were unequivocally exposed to the media.Harmonic Divergence The initial reception was overwhelmingly positive; vampires dominated the popular culture in a "vampire craze", and it was established the Reform Vampirism, in which vampires wouldn't harm humans in order to maintain civility between the species. This also created a wave of hate against Slayers, who defended humanity against vampires, also judged as non-humans and a threat to humanity itself. With the passing of time, the public ethics around the supernatural started to adapt to a more appropriately ambiguous approach. A notable regressive event in supernatural relations was the American Supernatural Crisis Act, which responded to a national state of fear and violence against demons and magic practitioners, after a supernatural attack on San Francisco orchestrated by the Pandora Project. Despite the responsible for the disaster was finally identified and exposed — a human —, the supernatural returned to the shadows, generally returning to their previous dynamics of predators and prey with humans and Slayers.One Girl in All the World Characteristics Humans were often described as physically and emotionally weak, with strong but contradictory morals. Non-humans had mostly referred to them with disgust, reflecting their mutual hostile political positions overall. Emotions such as remorse and compassion were defining to the sense of humanity, also associated with the presence of a soul, which, in abnormal circumstances, humans were capable of lacking"Living Conditions""I've Got You Under My Skin"Bedknobs and Boomsticks and other creatures like vampires able to have."Angel""Grave"Something Borrowed The Judge, a demon sent to wipe out the human race, identified humanity as the emotional capacity of a given target. In his separation of "the righteous from the wicked," the vampire couple Spike and Drusilla were vulnerable to his destruction for sharing affection and jealousy for each other, as well as the scholar Dalton, described as "full of feeling"."Innocence" To make up for their shortcomings, humans were much smarter and more technologically-advanced than demons. This was a trait appreciated by the bio-mechanical demonoid Adam."Primeval" Variations and enhancements Though standard humans were bound by natural limits such as mortality, vulnerability to sickness, and lack of innate supernatural powers, they were very capable of being physical empowered through magical or scientific influence, thus resulting in variations of many different beings with human origin. Some of these conditions didn't alter their human status by themselves, while others are an entirely different species. With specific exceptions, these variations and enhancements also weren't limited to humans. Supernatural *'Vampires' originated when the last banished Old One, Maloker, killed and mixed his blood with a human.The Core, Part One Then, through this process of siring, vampires had the ability to turn any human into these human/demon undead hybrids. *'Zombies', like vampires, were dead humans reanimated, though through magical means rather than blood exchange reproduction, becoming mindless foot soldiers that tended to retain their decomposed and deathly appearance. *'Mummies', similar to zombies, were magically reanimated human corpses, but with regenerative powers. *'Zompires' were a by-product of the end of magic. If a human was sired, they would rise with basic vampire characteristics, though as single-minded beasts like zombies. *'Werewolves' suffered from an infection-like curse which transformed them into wolf-like beasts during the nights of the full moon. *'Vengeance demons' became demon hybrids after the recruitment by the demon lord D'Hoffryn."Selfless" With the loss of their power, they were capable of becoming humans again."The Wish" *'Witches' and warlocks were able to perform magical spells, either through practice or inheritance. *'Slayers' were young girls imbued with the physical powers of most demons, such as superhuman strength, speed, endurance and skill. *'Ghosts' and poltergeists were the spiritual manifestations of deceased humans. *'Higher beings' could have human origins, varying in abilities and circumstances. *'Half-demons' could be born between humans and demons. *Humans could also turn into demons, animals, and even objects, through spells, possessions, and ascensions, either temporally or permanently. Scientific *'Cyborgs' could have human origins, with synthetic enhancements integrated into their bodies for the purpose of improving physical and/or mental capacities. The human status of a cyborg becomes blurrier the more enhancements they have. *'Bio-mechanical demonoids' were a combination of human intellect, demonic strength, and the advance of technology, making them the perfect super soldiers. Their creation required the reanimation of human corpses through scientific procedures along with various demon and robot parts attached to them. *'Gill Monsters' were result of DNA experiments, able to turn humans into half-human/half-fish creatures."Go Fish" *There were also humans who gained paranormal abilities due non-supernatural circumstances. Examples include Marcie Ross who turned invisible due to being social ignored by peers and teachers while in proximity of the Hellmouth; Bethany Chaulk who developed telekinesis because of traumatic abuse, as the blind assassin Vanessa Brewer who obtained her sensitivity abilities due to training. *A human could be born with their powers, as it was the case of Drusilla and Cassie Newton with precognition abilities, Agnes Bellfleur with empathy, and Gwen Raiden with electrokinesis. *'Pete's formula', a potion of unknown origins, was able to mutate a human into a monster."Beauty and the Beasts" Non-human origins *Through the Key Embodiment Ritual, the Key was turned into human by the Order of Dagon, to be protected by the Slayer as her sister."No Place Like Home" As Dawn Summers, she maintained some Key abilities, and was eventually considered also a higher being."Own It" *The goddess Glorificus had a human counterpart, Ben Wilkinson, created for her banishing into the Earth. As one being, they frequently morphed into each other, but did not share their memories."Blood Ties" They eventually died in human form."The Gift" *The Old One Illyria possessed the human body of Winifred Burkle."A Hole in the World" Eventually, they both shared the same vessel with their individual abilities."United" *Some non-human creatures were able to manifest human disguises, either magically or artificially, not becoming actual humans; such as the demons She-Mantis, Hans and Gretta Strauss, Kathy Newman, the Wig Lady, and Lissa, as well as the First Evil. Creatures like vampires and vengeance demons had their original human appearance as one of their faces. *Some robots were built with human-like appearance, such as Ted Buchanan, April, Buffybot, and Warren. Despite not humans, they often deceived others as such. **At one point, the robot Buffybot II had her mind inhabiting Buffy's human body, while Buffy's mind inhabited Buffybot's robotic body."On Your Own" The human state of either individuals during this exchange is debatable. *Demons with human origins could also be turned into humans again with the loss of their mystical powers. It was the case of vengeance demons having their power centre destroyed, or simply being fired; and vampires in contact of Mohra demons' blood,"I Will Remember You" through the Shanshu Prophecy,"To Shanshu in L.A." or having their mystic energy absorbed (resulting on their death).Freefall, Part Two Organizations Various organizations were formed in order to protect humans, studying and combating demonic entities, but often not limited to it. Some groups also included non-human individuals, but still dedicated to human protection and the preservation of Earth dimension. *Watchers Council *Scooby Gang *White Hats *Angel Investigations / Team Angel *Gunn's Crew *Slayer Organization *United States Government **United States Armed Forces **Initiative **San Francisco Police Department's Supernatural Task Force **Unified Supernatural Combatant Command **Department of the Supernatural Appearances *As protagonists or supporting cast, humans appeared in every episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They have also appeared in all novels, as well as comic titles, with the exception of: **''Angel'' comic issues Auld Lang Syne, Part Three and Auld Lang Syne, Part Four, and the miniseries Illyria: Haunted. **''Spike'' comic miniseries Asylum and A Dark Place. References Category:Terminology Category:Humans